


Petals Of Mirth

by acatenthusiast



Series: Harsh Kisses [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood and Violence, Cock Warming, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Sex on Furniture, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stabbing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: At the end of the day, Minseok is just another man, crazy in love.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Harsh Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Petals Of Mirth

Jongdae feels like he's wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth, as if he's floating in a cloud.

He's so comfortable he almost falls asleep, Minseok's soft voice sounding like a gentle lullaby in his ears.

Jongdae mostly keeps his eyes closed, happily slipping in and out of consciousness in fits of dozing.

Around him, the meeting drags on.

They're debating over something, trying to coax Minseok into agreeing with them. By the way Minseok's grip on Jongdae's hips tightens once in a while as his body tenses under Jongdae, he would say Minseok is very close to losing his temper.

Every once in a while, Minseok's chest rumbles in a growl behind Jongdae, but nuzzling at his neck calms him down.

Jongdae tries not to squirm on Minseok's cock, but the growls and rumbles Minseok lets out in his displeasure really has Jongdae's own cock stiffening in his clothes. So he can't help but squeeze down on Minseok's cock along with the rumbles that escape Minseok's chest, whimpering as the cock pulses in return.

He wants to pay attention to the meeting, he really did, but it's impossible to even distinguish the words from Minseok's lips when Minseok's veiny cock is seated deep inside of his ass, keeping him stuffed to the brim. The rest of the people Jongdae can't help but tune out, all their words and actions losing shine when compared to the safety Minseok has pulled him in.

So when Minseok suddenly sits up straight in the huge chair, jostling Jongdae's body as his cock is shoved deeper inside of him, Jongdae squeaks in surprise. 

"What was that?"

Minseok's fingers on Jongdae's hip hardens to an iron grip, and Jongdae can't help but moan, thinking how they'll leave a mark behind, like rose-petals on his skin.

For a second Minseok softens, and kisses Jongdae's temple with a soft, "Settle down, kitten." Then he fixes someone with his murderous gaze, and asks, again, "What did you say?"

Jongdae follows Minseok's line of sight, finds the person Minseok is glaring at.

It's Woolin.

Woolin had been Jongdae's contact to climbing the ladder within the syndicate, the way Jongdae got into the inside circle. He probably expected Jongdae to pay back his favour in the flesh, but Jongdae never even acknowledged him once he managed to capture Minseok's attention.

He almost cowers under Minseok's glare, but once his eyes land on Jongdae's, he regains his confidence, "Xiumin, believe me, I'm telling you the truth! He's a mole! The cops planted him, he's nothing but a cheap whore!"

_ What an idiot, Minseok will kill him in cold blood. _ Jongdae feels momental pity for him, but nothing more. He did force Jongdae to use his mouth on him.

"Is that so?" Minseok growls behind Jongdae, and his hard chest is pressed so close to Jongdae that he can feel every word rumbling in Minseok's lungs. It makes Jongdae shiver-  _ Minseok is so fucking hot when he's protecting Jongdae's honour. _

Jongdae's breaths come faster, and his consciousness sinks so deep in arousal that he almost misses Minseok's command for the goons to leave.

"Not you," Jongdae feels the iron grip on his hip adjusting, and he shivers in anticipation of the pleasure he's about to be given, "you stay right where you are."

Woolin looks stressed as he plops back down on his seat, his never-ending forehead on his bald head sweating profusely in fear.

Just as the last guy slinks out of the room and closes the door on his way out, Minseok stands up.

Jongdae's limp body is still impaled on Minseok's cock as his torso is pushed down on the mahogany table, and his legs spreading apart automatically to accommodate Minseok's space between them, so that his hips can stay flush with the curve of Jongdae's ass. Jongdae lies limp on the table, his feet on tiptoes to have Minseok in him all that deeper, and the cool of the wood seeping into Jongdae's heated skin.

Minseok pulls his cock out, and slams back in, crams Jongdae's ass with his thick cock  _ so hard _ that Jongdae's body jostles on the table, the table legs screeching on the floor. Jongdae moans, unashamedly loud, his voice echoing around the large room.

Woolin startles in his seat, getting a perfect view of Jongdae's face, gaping at how Jongdae's face contorts in bliss with every thrust of Minseok.

Woolin looks into Jongdae's fluttering eyes, his jaw set in a harsh bite, eyes cloudy with fury and thinly veiled jealousy. He has always wanted to have Jongdae, wanted to own his body, wanted him obeying his every pervasive desire, but Jongdae had never surrendered. Even when he had to choose between keeping his teeth attached to his jaw or put his mouth on Woolin's dirty shaft, he had bitten down in retaliation.

Since then, Woolin has always stayed limp. And even though right now, he's watching his desired boy getting ruined right in front of his very eyes, his crotch doesn't bulge out- his shaft small and soft under his pants, the baggy clothing hiding the scarred bent around the base.

But just as he can't take the humiliation anymore, looking away from the obscene view right in front of his very eyes, Minseok snarls.

"Don't you dare look away,  _ don't you fucking dare. _ Watch him." Minseok grunts as he thrusts, holding Jongdae's hips in his hands to pull him back onto his cock, "Watch how beautiful his need is, how good he looks. So perfect, my perfect, perfect boy, isn't he? What was it that you called him? A whore? You do realise that you're calling  _ my wife _ a whore, right?"

Woolin splutters, but Minseok doesn't look at him, too busy staring at the place where he and Jongdae are joined together. Jongdae's soft cheeks jiggles with every slap of Minseok's hips, his balls slapping the back Jongdae's thighs, right under the curve of his stuffed-full ass.

Jongdae slurs his words together, brain too fried in pleasure to utter a full sentence, "Not a-a whore."

Minseok coos at Jongdae as his pace doubles, his stamina and strength shining through the force of his hips, "Of course not, kitten, you're my sweet little treasure."

Woolin scowls at them, tone angry but restrained, "He's a cop, I'm telling you, he only wants to bring you down!" He slams his hand down on the table, neglecting how the table moves rhythmically under his fists, "And you're practically handling yourself,  _ us _ in a silver platter to him! Xiumin, you must see reason."

Minseok has sweat beading on his forehead now, the snaps of his hips becoming more irregular and frantic, "He's milking me for info, you say?" Minseok laughs, chuckles, mixing in with pleasured grunts as he yanks Jongdae's head back with fist on his hair, making Jongdae arch his back, "Look at him, does this face look like someone who's plotting my demise?"

Jongdae's head is craned in a way that his airway can't expand properly, as a result his breath is constricted. His eyes roll back as euphoria fills his mind, his nerves alighted and adrenaline rushing into his veins. Jongdae's mouth falls open in a soundless keen, tongue lolling out in the burning arousal of his mind.

Woolin scoffs, "Well of course, he's a fucking slut! He can't live without cocks filling him up, the only good quality about him. He acts like this yet had the audacity to-"

" _ Shut. The. Fuck. Up _ ." Minseok's roar is loud enough to make Woolin flinch in his seat, enough to pour cold water over Woolin's rising anger. He freezes in his seat as Minseok speaks in a feral tone, "He's mine, Jongdae's  _ fucking mine!  _ Only I get to fuck him, only I get to have my cock warmed by him, leave my marks on him,  _ only fucking me!" _

Minseok pulls Jongdae's ass flush to his hip, grinding inside as deep as he can, and empties himself, thick strings of cum pulsing through his shaft.

Jongdae moans at the feeling, reveling in the sensations of being full the brim. He hasn't cum yet, didn't try to pull one out earlier either, cause that's not what Minseok’s wants now.

Minseok wants, no,  _ needs  _ to feel in charge now, being able to single handedly fuck Jongdae into oblivion, and turning his temper back down enough to be somewhat civil with his band of thugs. Getting Jongdae's character questioned has always affected him more than it has affected Jongdae.

Minseok collects Jongdae back in his arms, draping the compliant, limp body over himself as he sits back down onto the chair, and his wet cock stays sheathed in Jongdae's warmth like before. The long shirt Jongdae is wearing covers his modesty somewhat, but his untouched cock is standing in a stiff mast under the clothing. It trembles in need, but Jongdae doesn't dare touch it.

Minseok softly kisses at Jongdae's temple, purring smugly, "Good boy."

Jongdae sighs, and stares at Woolin with hooded eyes, turning his nose up obnoxiously.

"So, Woolin, my wife told me you made him serve you?"

Woolin looks genuinely surprised, "I was breaking him in for you, what's wrong with that? He's the one that- " His gritted teeth cricks in pressure as Minseok once again cuts him off.

"He said  _ no _ , didn't he?"

Woolin curls his lips, "What's the meaning of a whore's denial? It's not like he's-" this time it's a dagger that cuts off Woolin's words, the sharp metal sinking in between two of Woolin's ribs to the hilt, perfectly digging into his heart.

Woolin stares down at his own chest, his eyes slowly turning over in his skull, his body still fighting death.

Minseok grips Jongdae's cock over his shirt, pumping it in a weird sort casualty, the stiff cock now almost purple with Jongdae's fucked up arousal at the display of Minseok's loyalty.

Minseok speaks to the last shreds of Woolin's consciousness as it fades into oblivion, " _ Nobody talks shit about my wife. _ "

Jongdae's cum splurts just as Woolin goes limp, his obese body sliding down the chair to join the pool of blood at his feet with a loud thwack.

_ Ah, such bliss. _

Jongdae floats in contentment as the goons re-enters, and gets to clean up the mess. No one comments on how Jongdae's shirt is sticking to his body in _some_ _places_ or how his face is glowing in satisfaction.

After all, nobody wants to accidentally insult Jongdae, the consequences are brutal.

Minseok is just a man crazy in love, ready to protect his wife's honour at any cost.

  
  



End file.
